Otis
Otis is a local thief, who was known to have very bad case of halitosis. He tended to whine a lot, and would often bemoan his predicament. This tended to test the patience of those around him, especially considering his oral condition. He was seemingly of Spanish in origin, sporting a full beard. Later versions of Monkey Island gave him a unique accent. Biography Rescuing the Governor Guybrush Threepwood first met Otis in the Mêlée Island Prison. Otis had been placed in a cell under the orders of Fester Shinetop for allegedly picking rare and poisonous flowers in the forest. Guybrush Threepwood managed to pick some of these himself without consequence. While in prison, Otis suffered from an intolerable case of halitosis caused by his diet of rats. Despite them being his only food source, there were still too many and he wanted something to keep them away from him. Threepwood refused to speak to him until he had freshened his breath. He had been gifted a carrot cake by his Aunt Tillie, but due to the fact that he did not like carrot cake, he left it sitting by. Unknown to him, it had a file hidden inside, one that he could have used to escape the cell. Eventually he traded the cake for some gopher repellent with Guybrush Threepwood. Once Threepwood had completed the Three Trials, the dread pirate LeChuck kidnapped Governor Elaine Marley. Threepwood took it upon himself to form a crew to go after her and attempt a rescue. Using some grog he melted the lock on Otis cell door, allowing him freedom. In return, Otis agreed to join Threepwoods crew. Once the crew had been gathered and set sail, they mutinied against their captain and instead of working, took to sunbathing on deck. Escape from Monkey island Searching for the Ultimate Insult Threepwood was left to locate Monkey Island alone and go after the Governor himself. Otis was once again hired by Guybrush Threepwood to adventure with him as a member of his crew, when he began his quest for the Ultimate Insult. Otis agrees in exchange for a cushy government job. Otis once again proved to be quite a useless addition to the team. He claimed that his experience on Monkey Island had left him a nervous wreck and he no longer had the steady hand necessary to pick a lock or a pocket. Even so, he is arrested and imprisoned by Inspector Canard once more for the crime of picking privately owned flowers. SoMI Alternate Ending The Secret of Monkey Island had two endings concerning Otis hinging on one event in the game. In one ending the mutinous crew of Meathook, Carla and Otis would find Threepwood inside the Giant Monkey Head and take him back to Mêlée Island. In the second ending, gained if the Sea Monkey was sunk, Otis, Carla and Meathook become stranded on the island while Threepwood journeys back with Herman Toothrot. This ending was later accepted in canon, being referred to regularly in EfMI. Trivia *Otis is named after Otis Campbell, the town drunk from The Andy Griffith Show, who often did time in jail. *Otis appears in the original Monkey Island demo. Once Guybrush gives him one mint, Otis will reluctantly remember that Tim once told him that Dave said that Ron wanted Guybrush to know that "a third Shadow is nigh" (a reference to Loom); this is one of the two "magic phrases" to pass the Troll. Gallery Otis_MI1.jpg|Otis' in jail. Otis1.gif|Otis' original appearance. Otis_MI4.png|Otis in Escape from Monkey island. Carla-otis-meathook-captured.jpg|The crew in dire straits. Category:Males Category:Threepwoods Crew Category:SoMI Characters Category:EfMI Characters Category:Pirates Category:Mêlée Island Residents